


(Feel So Enamored) Hold Me Tight Within Your Clutch

by kurtpuppet



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtpuppet/pseuds/kurtpuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has to turn his date down because he already found what he was looking for. Short little sequel for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3091916">this</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Feel So Enamored) Hold Me Tight Within Your Clutch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even now, this helped me through a very tough writer's block and well, I love my boys, they're adorable. In other news, I miss glee already, lucky us we have all those amazing characters for ourselves now :3

Kissing Kurt was the most amazing thing Blaine had ever felt in his sixteen years of life. It was passionate and hot and sweet and incredible and wet and new and _wonderful_. Like a dream come true, and Blaine was so happy he couldn’t kiss Kurt any longer, his smile got too much in the way. When they parted, Blaine asked his best friend to stay and he did and they settled back on Blaine’s bed, closer than they ever had been, limbs all tangled up and their heads resting on the same pillow.

They talked about everything and nothing just like they always did. Kurt kissed him every time there was even the smallest lull in their conversation though, and Blaine didn’t mind in the slightest, nope, not one bit.

Letting out a contented sigh, wrapped up in Kurt’s arms Blaine had never felt more at ease, safe, _cared_ for, and so when Kurt asked to _be_ with him–as in _together_ –, apprehensive still and adorably hopeful Blaine didn’t have to think twice before he said yes.

*

He stopped by his locker on his way to Calculus, swapping books and checking his hair in his mirror. He was all done when Sergio–tall, handsome Sergio with his messy blond hair and dimpled cheeks–approached him with a cheerful, “Hi, Blaine!”

“Hey,” he smiled, Sergio was always so nice and his brown eyes were always so warm when he looked at Blaine.

“How was your weekend?”

“Nice,” Blaine responded. “Eventful I would say.”

“How so,” Sergio said, cocking his head to the side and leaning against the row of lockers. Blaine faced him slowly, his giddy mood dimming a little, smile regretful and a little sad but he had no other choice and he didn’t want to put anything off for long. He always thought he would be at the other end of the conversation and rejecting a cute guy wasn’t something he thought he would ever do.

Still thinking what would be the most diplomatic way to approach the subject, he was saved by a greeting right behind him before a small kiss was placed on the side of his neck and a pair of arms circled his middle.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” He let out a little laugh–Kurt’s breath tickled–and he felt his boyfriend smile against his skin before he acknowledged Blaine’s companion. “Hey, Sergio! I didn’t see you there.”

Blaine bit his lip to keep himself from smiling widely. Kurt wasn’t subtle at all, at least not for Blaine but he imagined he had an unfair advantage over the rest of the world when it came to knowing Kurt Hummel. Even if he did was surprised every day by his best friend, sometimes Blaine thought he knew Kurt better than he did himself. Grabbing a hold of Kurt’s fingers he squeezed gently, hoping it translated to the _play nice, Kurt_ he couldn’t say aloud in front of his blond-haired friend.

“Good morning, Kurt,” Sergio said politely and his gaze shifted between the two of them curiously. “I’m sorry, I thought you two were friends?”

Kurt chuckled. Blaine clasped his fingers tighter.

“No-no, kemosabe, you got it all wrong. Blaine here,” Kurt made a pause to drop a kiss to Blaine’s hair, “is my _best_ friend,” he said proudly as Blaine nodded to back up what he was saying, “like the best ever and yes, we spend a lot of time together but–well, it only happens that now we can fu--”, Blaine’s eyes went wide and he elbowed Kurt on the ribs, “kiss and whatnot every time we feel like it.”

He ended sugary sweet and Blaine turned slightly in Kurt’s grasp to glare at him for a second before he faced Sergio again, “I’m so sorry, Sergio. This all happened very, very recently and it’s not like I… we planned it or something and when I accepted going on a date with you I swear I really did want to go and you are an incredible guy and I—”

“Blaine,” Sergio cut his rambling, “it’s fine, I promise. You don’t have to justify yourself to me.” He sighed, a sad and resigned sound that only made Blaine feel worse. “I guess I hoped everyone would be wrong about you two and I…” he shook his head and adverted his gaze for a moment before continuing. “I knew I should’ve asked you out the moment I saw you. My mistake.”

Blaine was at a loss of words and Kurt remained equally silent. He reached out to place his hand on Sergio’s arm, hoping the touch wouldn’t cause more damage.

“I’m happy for you though,” he said, and Blaine knew he meant it. “Both of you,” his eyes flickered for moment to Kurt and then back to Blaine, “you’re a very lovely couple.”

“Thank you,” Blaine said with an apologetic smile, dropping his arm and covering Kurt’s hand with his own where it rested on his stomach. “You’re still coming to my house this Saturday, right? Sam would hate it for you to miss our Star Wars marathon.” He knew he was asking for a lot but he didn’t want to lose their friendship. Sergio was too awesome for that.

“I wouldn’t miss it,” he replied with a tilt of his head. “Guess I’ll see you around.”

“Of course,” Blaine said softly and watched his friend leave for his first Monday class. There was a moment of silence before Kurt spoke again.

“Ugh, I wish he had at least some kind of flaw, it would make it easier to hate him.”

Blaine turned in his embrace and pulled his boyfriend close. Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine, enveloping him in a tight hug and resting his cheek atop of Blaine’s head.

“You’re the dumbest person I know,” Blaine said, pulling back just enough to look him in the eyes, linking his fingers on the back of Kurt’s neck.

“Bet you’re even dumber,” Kurt said, putting back into place a stray curl around Blaine’s ear. “You agreed to be my boyfriend.” 

“I did, didn’t I?” Blaine sighed, faking exasperation. Kurt laughed, that clear, musical laugh of his and looked at him with such adoration in his eyes it made Blaine’s heart flutter happily. A bell somewhere above them rang and they reluctantly let go of the other.

“C’mon, walk me to class,” his boyfriend requested. Blaine rolled his eyes fondly, hitched his messenger bag higher on his shoulder and linked their fingers.

Before they set off he placed a furtive kiss on Kurt’s cheek and bit his lip, watching his best friend smile and turn a little pink. In vengeance, Kurt grabbed by his jaw and pulled him up for a hard quick kiss, wiping the smug look off Blaine’s face and leaving him with a dazed smile. Blaine knew it was going to be a good day.


End file.
